There are many uses for live video that include military applications, search and rescue, and general surveillance among others. While receiving a live video feed certainly provides much useful information for the task at hand, often it is difficult to interpret the data without having a broader perspective. For instance, consider a search and rescue mission that is utilizing aerial video to assist in finding a lost person. The field of view of the camera is limited. The ability to dynamically insert the live video into a broader background image greatly enhances the useful information. With a larger background, anything of interest that is spotted by the live video can instantly be correlated to any number of landmarks that are outside the view of the camera. This can allow for more efficient rescue operations if, for instance, the location can be immediately put into a larger perspective that includes the roads that will lead to the person the quickest.
Current existing products for displaying a video feed over another image are not nearly robust enough to allow for a dynamic repositioning of the camera providing the video feed.
What has not yet been achieved is a system or method that displays a background image that contains a smaller live image placed over a portion of the larger background image such that the live image is correctly positioned and scaled with respect to the background image.
Thus, what is needed is a system and method that can display an image of a live picture that is placed correctly relative to a background image. Moreover, the system should be dynamic in nature allowing the live picture to be moved around the background image in real-time.